


Princesses Love to Play Games

by toyboxxx



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, This is cursed, Vaginal Fingering, i can't decide on mumrik biology, i wonder if this is me lighting dog shit on the doorstep of the fandom and running for the hills, snorkmaiden is kind of a thot, snufkin has whatever you want him to have, snufkin is kind of a thot, sorta?, they diddle but it ain't serious ya dig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyboxxx/pseuds/toyboxxx
Summary: For the first time, Snorkmaiden realized, she was completely alone with Snufkin.--Nobody else was gonna do it, so here we go.





	Princesses Love to Play Games

Snorkmaiden had dropped her golden anklet into the stream by accident. It sank to the muddy bottom and Snorkmaiden's heart sank with it.

The valley had seen quite a bit of rain recently, and the water rushed by at a concerning rate. Snorkmaiden worried she'd be swept away by the current if she attempted to retrieve her beloved bracelet. The golden band winked at her from the muddled waters, like it was teasing her from just beyond her reach.

Snorkmaiden glanced around her for her friends. She'd wandered from the group where they had stopped at the base of a tree for mushrooms. The closest person she saw was Snufkin, who stood a little ways away picking at rocks on the riverbank. Out of options, she called for him. At the sound of her distress he was at her side immediately.

"What's wrong, Snorkmaiden?"

"My gold band-- the one I keep around my ankle-- it slipped off and fell into the stream," she explained miserably.

"Oh no…" Snufkin gazed into the rushing water, most likely coming to the same conclusion as her about the strong current. He touched her shoulder in sympathy. "We'll probably have to wait until tomorrow for the water to go down."

"Oh, but what if it's gone by then?" Snorkmaiden loved her anklet. She'd had it for as long as she could remember. She couldn't bear the idea of losing it, especially when it was just out of reach. She clenched her fists in a sudden burst of determination. "I'm getting it."

"Snorkmaiden, its-"

"I can do it."

Snorkmaiden ignored Snufkin's objections as she picked her way down the bank. She waded into the water up to her knees until she felt a tug on her tail. She glanced over her shoulder. Snufkin smiled back, her tail in his gentle hands.

"I've got you," he said. "I'll make sure you don't float away."

Snorkmaiden offered him a grateful smile then continued her descent in the water. It was still fairly early in the spring, and the water was uncomfortably chilled. Still, she persevered until her body was submerged. Water rushed around her, promising to whisk her away as soon as she lost her footing. One wrong move and she'd be swept downstream, only Snufkin's grip on her tail reassured her. She took a deep breath then down she went. She grappled with her bracelet for a few uneasy moments until she had a good grip. As she quickly resurfaced with a cry of triumph, she was met with Snufkin's own delighted laugh. He helped reel her back to the shore.

"Well done!" Snufkin praised as he offered his hand. Snorkmaiden reached for him just as her foot slipped in the wet sand. Snufkin's expression crumpled with fear in the split second it took for Snorkmaiden to tumble into the water.

Snorkmaiden thrashed and flailed as she was pulled under by the current. She no longer had Snufkin's grip on her, anchoring her to the bank, and she was overcome with panic as water filled her mouth. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, she couldn't think. She was panicking, and _oh_ how she hated herself for it. She tried to keep her head above the surface, but every time she took a breath water came in, too.

Was this how she would die? A fitting way to go for the materialistic and vain Snorkmaiden, reaching for her jewelry. A poetic hubris.

A strong arm encircled her waist, and Snorkmaiden was hefted upwards. Her head broke the surface of the water completely and she gulped in air. Her rescuer paddled them both to shore and eventually the two of them came to rest on the wet bank. Snorkmaiden coughed up mouthfuls of water as her body trembled. She felt half-dead as she struggled to work her lungs. She glanced beside her to her rescuer.

"Snufkin?" she wheezed.

"Are you alright?" Snufkin asked. His hat was missing and he was utterly drenched and shivering. He rubbed her back in a reassuring manner. "Are you hurt?"

Snorkmaiden blinked. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. Snufkin--" she reached for his hand. "--you saved my life."

He ducked his head with a dismissive chuckle. So modest, even now, Snorkmaiden mused to herself. She glanced at their surroundings. She wondered how far the stream had taken them. She didn't see their friends anywhere.

For the first time, Snorkmaiden realized, she was completely alone with Snufkin.

 

-

 

Snorkmaiden had never spent much time with Snufkin before. There had always been someone else present, a buffer between them, and the idea of herself being completely and utterly alone with Snufkin felt so strange. Not bad, necessarily. Just strange, and she knew why. Their strained existence together as Moomin's closest companions tended to keep them at bay. She used to be whom everyone expected Moomin to marry and settle down with. It had seemed set in stone since they were children, but once Snufkin came along, it quickly became obvious that he was the one Moomin's heart truly belonged to-- and the sentiment was clearly mutual.

Snorkmaiden knew it and she'd long since come to terms with it. She knew better than to be bitter. As time went on, she realized it was for the best. She didn't really want to marry Moomintroll; she never had. It had just always been so… _expected_. She moved on, had other romantic partners and adventures besides Moomin, and matured into a cultured Snork with her own fair share of experience. Or at least, she liked to think so.

So, Snorkmaiden mused as she wrung out her sopping wet bangs, she and Snufkin could and should be friends. She looked to him as they sat side by side in the wet grass. His soaked overcoats clung to his lean body but he didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Snufkin, you were amazing," Snorkmaiden praised as she adjusted her anklet. Despite the ordeal, she had never let it go. "You were so brave, jumping in after me. I can't thank you enough."

Snufkin flushed and dismissed her with a wave. "It's what any knight would do for his princess."

Snorkmaiden gasped. "You remember that? It was years ago!"

"I remember all our valley adventures." His eyes became wistful as he indulged in the memory. Snorkmaiden reminisced with him.

"You and Moomin were so kind," she recounted fondly. "So patient. You put up with my delusions the whole day. You made a lovely knight, Snufkin."

"You almost wanted to marry me."

"Oh, don't tease me." Her fur flushed a shade of pink in embarrassment.

"It seems some things never change. I'm still dashing in to save you."

Snorkmaiden giggled, feminine and vibrant. She'd always been a romantic, and she was charmed by the talk of fairytale tropes, and Snufkin was being so pleasant. She wondered why they had never spent more time together when they were younger. "Well, you're not much of a fighter, so you couldn't _really_ be my knight."

"How about the royal fool?"

"I think that's more Sniff's territory."

Snufkin grinned in agreement, then thought for a moment as he considered another position. He got an odd gleam in his eye, something Snorkmaiden had never seen on him before. "What if I was the princess' concubine?" he asked in a carefully neutral tone.

Snorkmaiden blushed. " _Snufkin_!" She exclaimed, scandalized. "Do you even know what a concubine is?!"

"It's someone who does whatever their princess commands. And I'll do whatever my princess commands."

It was awful cheesy, but Snorkmaiden was flattered nonetheless. She touched her snout bashfully with her paw as she looked at Snufkin through her long lashes. "Are you flirting with me, Snufkin?"

He shrugged sheepishly, his brown eyes warm with affection that Snorkmaiden hadn't even realized existed. Her and Snufkin had always gotten along, yes, but she never thought he actually _liked_ her. And now that it was on her mind, she realized she liked him, too. She gave his shoulder a playful shove and giggled.

"What would you have of me, princess?" Snufkin asked sweetly, making a grand sweeping gesture with his still dripping arm.

The possible implications behind that offer had Snorkmaiden's stomach churning. Her mind was running wild as she recalled all her favorite harlequin novels that she used to read. The two of them were alone, flirting, and Snufkin just offered her to do anything she asked. One could easily become intoxicated by such power. She'd have to start small. She gestured to her cheek. "Give your princess a kiss."

Snufkin shifted closer and pressed his nose to her cheek in a troll's kiss. Snorkmaiden giggled; she couldn't help herself. She liked this new game. "The other side, too."

He gently nudged her head to the side so he could kiss her opposite cheek. Snorkmaiden didn't speak her next request. Instead she wordlessly pointed to the rounded tip of her nose. Snufkin huffed in amusement. His fingers touched the side of her snout and angled her head upwards, bypassing her nose entirely so he could press his mouth directly to hers. Snorkmaiden made a noise of confusion, and once Snufkin pulled away, she touched her fingers to her lips.

"I forgot that your kind kiss with their mouths…"

"What did you think?"

Snorkmaiden smirked. "You're actually not my first kiss like that."

He actually looked thrown off by that. "Oh?"

Snorkmaiden twirled a lock of her golden fringe around her finger. "You think I haven't had many admirers?"

"You have surprised me, little snork."

"Little? I'm bigger than you."

Snufkin's lids lowered. "Indeed."

A shiver went down her spine. His tone was electric. It seemed she'd discovered something about Snufkin akin to a weakness. If she was honest, she'd never really considered Snufkin a sexual being before today, and now she was thrown into reality where Snufkin flirted, kissed, and even had preferences. Those preferences seemed to include round white trolls.

The air between them was thick with tension. Snorkmaiden could feel herself becoming excited. She inferred Snufkin must be too, if his subtle squirming was anything to go by. _I did that to him,_ she thought to herself. She felt a rush of boldness and she was reminded of their "game". She wondered how far she could push this.

Snorkmaiden leaned back on her palms and parted her legs. Snufkin's dark eyes darted downward before returning to her face.

"I want-- I-I mean--" She caught herself. _A princess commands._ "Your princess commands that you please her." She felt so nervous saying the words, her body trembling with anticipation. She certainly wasn't shy, she was confident in herself and what they were doing, but when it came to Snufkin she never felt quite like herself. She couldn't repress her flinch as he rested his hand gently upon her knee; gentlemanly and polite.

"As you wish," he replied as he settled in front of her. He pressed his warm palm against her chest and carefully guided her onto her back. He slotted himself between her parted legs. His hands slid down the short length of her thighs and a sudden realization came to Snorkmaiden like a splash of cold water.

"W-wait!"

Snufkin froze, his soft eyes alarmed. "What is it?"

Snorkmaiden struggled up onto her elbows. "What about Moomin?" She'd been so caught up in their little "game" that the white troll had completely slipped her mind.

Snufkin leaned back on his heels. His expression was unreadable. "Ah. You still have feelings for him?"

Snorkmaiden furrowed her brow, perplexed by his statement. Was he being deliberately obtuse? Surely he didn't think she was that naive or oblivious. She knew Moomintroll loved Snufkin, far more than he'd ever loved her, a fact that didn't even sting anymore. It was just a fact. She also knew that Snufkin returned Moomin's feelings. Snorkmaiden knew this well, had seen it in how the two interact with her own eyes.

Despite herself, Snorkmaiden was angry on Moomintroll's behalf. Although him and Snufkin weren't a couple, at least not officially, here Snufkin was ready to-- to _fool around_ with Snorkmaiden while his heart lay elsewhere.

"I didn't mean _me_ , Snufkin," Snorkmaiden retorted with fresh attitude. "I meant you."

Snufkin's face was carefully blank. "I'm sure I don't understand your meaning."

Snorkmaiden wasn't having it. "I'm talking about your love for him! Don't you dare try to deny it, you silly mumrik. You are besotted with Moomin, and him with you!"

"I-I don't…"

"Snufkin, I've known Moomintroll almost my entire life. I _know_."

Snufkin pursed his lips but didn't try to argue. He let out a sigh, bone-deep, and stared at the anklet on her leg, the very thing that started this affair. He traced the gold band with his finger as he chose his words carefully. "I do love Moomintroll," he confessed in a voice so tender that Snorkmaiden could have swooned. "I love him very much. Which is why I cannot tell him the truth."

Once again, Snorkmaiden was perplexed. She sat up completely so that she could take his hand in hers, previous intentions of debauchery temporarily forgotten. "Why not, Snufkin?"

"Because I am not ready to settle down. That's what Moomintroll would want; a commitment. It's what he deserves, someone who could put him first above anything else. I can't do that. At least not yet. I can't tell him until I'm certain I won't hurt him."

"Oh, Snufkin… I don't think you're giving Moomin enough credit. He knows who you are and he loves you regardless. He'd understand." She offered him a smile before it quickly dropped back into a frown. "Doesn't explain how you were so quick to flirt with me, however."

Snufkin chuckled, a deep, throaty sound that was quite attractive. "You didn't seem bothered by that before."

"Because I wasn't thinking properly!" Snorkmaiden exclaimed. She was blushing so furiously even the tips of her golden bangs tinged pink. "I was, um. Lost in the heat of the moment!"

"Of course." He looked terribly smug. It irked her to no end, but two could play at this game.

"What about you?" She smirked at him as she fixed her hair. "I was just so enchanting that you were so quick to do whatever I said?"

This time Snufkin did blush and he bore it handsomely on his face. "I've always thought you were lovely, Snorkmaiden," he responded truthfully. "And perhaps I'm more like my mother than I thought. I've had other partners before I came to Moominvalley, and I imagine there will be others after."

Snorkmaiden smiled at him, charmed by his words. "You're more of a mymble than Little My, it seems."

"And I suppose you know all about mymbles?" Snufkin replied snidely.

"I know more than you think. Ask your sisters."

Snufkin appeared thoroughly thrown off for the second time that day. "You couldn't possibly mean--?"

"I _do_ mean."

Snufkin shook his head and grinned, simultaneously awed and scandalized. "I don't even know what to say. I never knew you were so full of surprises, you wild mymble-tamer." He leaned toward her with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Coming from the man who has a weakness for trolls," she retorted. She was enthralled by how excited she was making him.

"Does Moomin know?"

"Moomin and I haven't been a couple in years, Snufkin. I didn't think it was any of his business." She smoothed down her fur. "Besides, I'm a lady. I don't kiss and tell."

"Fair enough. Speaking of which--" Snufkin's hand returned to her knee, where his thumb traced circles over her fur. "I can trust that this won't interfere with our friendship." He paused and his eyes turned uncharacteristically serious. "Or Moomin's."

Snorkmaiden pondered for a moment the ramifications of doing such things with Snufkin. It certainly wasn't lady-like, but with Snufkin's utter casual approach to everything it was easy for her to forget about proper manners and the like. His sisters had been the same way. Besides, it wasn't like she had no experience whatsoever. Her mind made up, especially with Snufkin's eyes on her sparkling with promise, she leaned back into the grass with a coy smile. Snufkin returned it as he crawled forward to press an easy kiss to her round belly. It tickled.

"Where were we, princess?"

"Well, if you need to be told--" Snorkmaiden slipped her paw into his damp hair and gently coaxed his head downward. Snufkin kissed the inside of her thigh, then the other, making her shiver under his touch. He extended his claws and lightly slid them down the curve of her stomach until he reached the space between her legs. She arched up with a sigh.

"Tell me if it becomes too much," he murmured. She could feel his cool breath upon her parts and she couldn't reply to him as she suddenly couldn't speak. What they were doing was so very naughty that it left her tongue-tied, but she certainly wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Lips pressed against her, soft and warm, and Snorkmaiden gasped. His lips worked over her, from the top and down to her entrance where she was quickly growing wet. From there, he licked a broad sweep up the length of her genitals with the flat of his tongue. Snorkmaiden's whole body jerked as she let out a " _guh_!" of delighted surprise. Snufkin raised his head, licking his lips. "Good?"

"Do _not_ stop," Snorkmaiden demanded. Snufkin's absence returned her ability to speak and with it her impatience for being denied. Of course, Snufkin indulged her; whatever the princess demanded. His tongue set to work over its target and Snorkmaiden could have cried from the pleasure. It was exhilarating.

Snufkin's skill was impressive, not that Snorkmaiden would have been able to tell the difference. His sisters had been wonderfully talented with their fingers, and she also had her own hand to compare, but a mouth was something different entirely. Snufkin was merciless, relentless, never letting up for a moment as his mouth worked over her. His arms wrapped under her thighs to keep her from squirming so much, but she couldn't help it. She simply could not remain still as wave after wave of euphoria washed over her like a balm. It was so exciting; she didn't know what he'd do next with his tongue or his fingers, and eventually all the different pleasures blurred into one and she couldn't tell the difference anymore.

Snorkmaiden trembled, bucked, writhed. She tried to look at what he was doing but the pleasure would force her head back up. His mouth sucked over her clit while he teased at her opening with his fingers. His tongue circled the hard nub, flicked it, did things Snorkmaiden never thought a tongue could do, and from her thighs to her chest she felt so _hot_. He pressed his fingers inside right as Snorkmaiden reached her peak. Her insides shuddered around his hand, and Snorkmaiden herself arched up in a breathless cry. From the new angle Snufkin couldn't see her face and for a moment she looked just like--

Snufkin pulled away and Snorkmaiden flopped boneless into the grass. Her chest rose and fell rapidly from her labored breathing and her usually immaculate fur was matted with sweat. She felt like she had just ran to the top of the Lonely Mountain and back, and she must have looked it too. Her thighs had an uncomfortable wetness as well but she couldn't bring herself to worry about any of that. She felt like she could float right up into the sky, not a single care in her head. The only thing she thought about was the ebbing pleasure between her legs.

"Lie down with me, Snufkin," she said lazily. She couldn't see him, but she heard him chuckle, and then the crumpling of grass as he crawled up beside her. He rested his head on her chest and curled himself into her side. She hummed happily as she reached up to stroke the hairs on the back of his neck. If she listened hard enough, she could hear purring. Mymble and Little My hadn't purred, but they enjoyed cuddling afterwards. She wondered if purring came from mumriks instead.

"I take it you and Moomin never did anything like that?" Snufkin mumbled into her fur.

Snorkmaiden was momentarily stunned by his question, then she let out a most unattractive snort before bursting into laughter. Snufkin raised his head to look at her, bewildered and amused, and eventually joined in with her.

"No," Snorkmaiden admitted once she caught her breath. "No, we did not." She sat up. "What about you?"

Snufkin smiled ruefully and shook his head. He flopped onto his back, spread eagle.

"Hmm. Perhaps I should return the favor then?" Snorkmaiden trailed her paw down the length of Snufkin's coat.

"That's alright, Snorkmaiden. I usually don't let my partners reciprocate." He gently nudged away her fingers.

"Really? How come?"

Snufkin shrugged. "Usually I don't like it."

"Aw, please? I know I can make you feel good. What kind of princess would I be if I wasn't generous?" She touched his knee with her paw, and Snufkin squirmed. She watched his face carefully for discomfort. He seemed conflicted with himself. "Or… not?" she added gently. She knew she could be pushy but she could also take a hint.

"I… I do want to, it's just--" He glanced at her warily. He grasped her paw and guided it to the space between his legs. He pressed her palm against it, letting her feel him there, and implored at her with his eyes. Snorkmaiden understood and her face softened.

"Oh, Snufkin." She nuzzled his cheek, and Snufkin relaxed against her. "It's alright. I've got you," she whispered between them. Then she added with a smile, "I won't let you float away." She hoped he understood her meaning, and she was relieved when he offered her his own shy smile. He shifted to get comfortable in the grass then spread his legs. Snorkmaiden squeezed and rubbed his thigh before reaching up to unlace his trousers.

"I'd use my mouth," Snorkmaiden said as she slid her paw down the front of his pants. "But I'm afraid that might be too cumbersome. You know, _considering_.” She nudged the side of his head with her muzzle. Snufkin let out a shaky chuckle as she touched him intimately.

"That's alright, princess." He leaned into her side and pressed his face into her neck.

"You're so wet," Snorkmaiden marveled as she explored. Snufkin let out a soft noise of embarrassment. Snorkmaiden chuckled. "You already know how wet I got. I think this is fair. Don't be embarrassed, love." She stroked gently with her fingers then ventured lower to dip her fingers inside. Snufkin gasped and clutched at her arm. He was tensing up, and Snorkmaiden backed off to circle his entrance instead.

"Relax," she soothed quietly. "You're just like Little My. We won't get anywhere if you clam up."

"Ah, I'd rather you not mention my elder sister during this."

"Sorry…"

She worked him open patiently with tender fingers. He’d already been so riled up from pleasuring her that it didn’t take long for him to relax enough so she could properly move her fingers in and out. Snorkmaiden wasn’t sure what he’d like with how particular he is, but he was awfully similar to his elder sisters in how he preferred her fingers inside him and out. Not that she’d mention that to him, of course.

She supposed it should have been more significant or exciting with how she pleasured Snufkin, the ever-wandering vagabond, but she found it a bit mundane with how easy it was. Well, once she knew what she was doing. His breathing kept getting faster, hitching and stuttering with her movements, until his breathing seized all together as his body arched up. His claws dug up clumps of grass as his boots scrabbled on the wet turf. She moved her paw in quick circles over him until he finished completely, and then slowly came to a stop after his body uncoiled. It was all quite satisfying, Snorkmaiden decided as she retracted her sticky paw. She wiped it off in the grass and watched the waters as she waited patiently for Snufkin to put himself back together. After some time, he finally sat up.

“Well then,” he murmured as re-laced his pants. “Suppose you’ll try to seduce my mother next.”

“Oh, you _ass_.” She shoved at him, nearly sending him back to the ground. “I guess I just have a preference for folk like you.” She became thoughtful as she played with the frayed end of her tail. “I suppose that’s the one thing Moomin and I ever had in common,” she lamented.

Snufkin frowned. He reached up to pull his hat down, but remembered he’d lost it in the stream from his impromptu rescue. “I’m sorry.” He sounded like he truly meant it, too, and Snorkmaiden sighed.

“Don’t be. It is what it is. For the best, really. Moomin and I are wonderful friends, nothing more.” She took his hand. “You’re really lucky, you know.”

“I _do_ know.”

They shared a smile, then shared a short embrace. As they pulled away, Snorkmaiden nuzzled his face in one last troll’s kiss. “C’mon then,” she said as she slowly got to her feet. “Let’s find some shallower waters so I can clean up a bit. I feel like quite a mess and I’m sure I look it, too.”

“Do you think we ought to tell Moomin?” Snufkin asked as they began to wander downstream.

“I don’t know. One day, maybe. But then again-- he’s not my boyfriend. And he’s not yours either.” She eyed him with a smile. “Think you’ll do something about that one day?”

Snufkin stared off ahead of them. “One day.”

 

\--

 

The pair returned to Moominhouse later that afternoon, clean and dry without a hair out of place. The rest of their friends were waiting out on the verandah. Moomintroll saw them first and jumped up. “There you are!” He bounded down the slope towards them. Sniff and Little My trailed after him. “We wondered where you two slipped off to.”

“We were starting to worry, too!” Sniff exclaimed obnoxiously. “We found Snufkin’s hat washed up near the bridge and we thought something horrible happened!” He revealed Snufkin’s wide-brimmed green hat as he spoke. The vagabond took it gratefully and returned it to where it rightfully belonged on the top of his head.

“I dropped my anklet in the stream,” Snorkmaiden explained cooly. “Snufkin helped me get it. We ended up pretty far downstream so it took awhile to get back.” She exchanged a look with Snufkin, who nodded once.

“So kind of you, Snufkin!” Moomin praised, eyes wide and filled to the brim with affection.

“ _Very_ kind of him,” Snorkmaiden agreed. Snufkin grinned at her, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Little My glanced between them, eyes narrowing. “Don’t think I’d ever seen the two of you alone before,” she observed with a suspicious edge to her voice. She’d always been the sharpest of the group, but Snorkmaiden gave nothing away.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t miss anything,” Snorkmaiden cooed as she pinched Little My’s cheek. She swatted at Snorkmaiden’s paw with an irritated huff.

“Either way, I’m glad you guys made it back. Mama just made lemonade. Oh, and we need to tell you what Little My found, she had to crawl under a tree root to get it…” Moomin prattled on in an excited tone as everyone disappeared inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if yall wanna get pissy about it, eat my balls.


End file.
